The invention relates to a contact sleeve for receiving a plug pin in a plug-and-socket device, and to a method for the production of such a contact sleeve.
Contact sleeves are used for example in sockets or receptacles of electric plug-and-socket devices for electric power according to DIN VDE, EN 60309 2 (“CEE plugs) or according to IEC 62196 (“E-vehicle charging plug devices”). They typically have an essentially circular cylindrical cavity for receiving a correspondingly shaped plug pin. For a good and lasting electrical contact, a highest possible contact pressure between the inner side of the contact sleeve and the plug pin should be established. On the other hand, this force must not become too great in order to enable a user to easily plug in and disconnect the plug-and-socket device.